Can you Handle the Heat?
by Renascentia ignis
Summary: Oneshot. One night, Anzu propose a challenge Atem for dominance. Atem, refused to back down from a game accepts it. Based on a prompt. Ancient Egypt. Vanishshipping. Has suggestive themes, but not detailed or graphic.


**A/N: Based off a prompt including the quotes, "Can you handle the heat?", this is a oneshot for Chocola (aka Chocolapeanut) as a very late gift. Took me so long to do this, but here you go!**

* * *

Fire.

That was his first word in his mind.

His body, which is normally in control are defenseless against the seductive touches.

Soft as a feather, her fingers traced his chest as she fiercely kissed his neck.

Atem tried to resist groaning, but his body betrayed him. His eyes shined with desire as he let out a small moan.

Anzu's lips curled into a smirk and her mischievous eyes glisten before diving her mouth into his, capturing each other passions.

It was torturous for Atem. Her movements drove him mad with no end.

His breath which was once steady, became more unstable as he gasped for her sensual touches. Every touch she made on him, it sent sparks to his core.

It was a challenge that she setted up for him. Her eyes danced before him with hunger, mirroring his inner desires. His eyes gleamed with fire, anticipating for what she will do next.

"Can you handle the heat? Or is it too much for you Atem?" Her voice purred to his ear, smooth and irresistible like honey. Her lips parted with low and heavy breaths, taunting him.

 _Why must she tortured him?_ Denying him the pleasures that both yearned for. Of course he could let himself go, but there's no way that he'll let her win this game.

He gritted his teeth and his amethyst eyes were burning with a fierce determination to Anzu.

 _There's just no way that he'll give her the satisfaction that he enjoyed her rather... sensual performance._

To easily give in his emotions is not acceptable. As a king, it's second nature to maintain his dignity and have control of his emotions. His pride is not something he can easily surrender to anyone.

He craved for her soft touches, her warm smile, everything that he loved about Anzu. To open himself up without hesitant is a luxury. By Ra, he is lucky enough to have her. No amount of words can describe his devotion to her. Every night, Atem embraced her and both would sleep in each other's arms. He savored his nights with Anzu like it's his precious treasure. Even if there are doubts for the future of his kingdom, he knew one thing for certain. He never wanted to forget these moments and feelings with Anzu.

Regardless of his love for Anzu, he would never easily give in to her.

But then just how long can he deny his own need to drown himself into her? He longs for her. He _needs_ her. Is it worth to prolong this torturous game that both set themselves? Is it worth to allow himself to be stubborn for the sake of his pride?

"You just have to do better than that An-," Atem stifled another moan from his mouth. "Anzu".

"Hmph. If you're trying to convince me, then you are going to better than that." Her alluring voice echoed into his mind. Time has ceased to exist. The warmth of the skin from her touches soothed his mind into a hazy dream. Suddenly, it feels too hot right now. Words he have been saving now scattered into nothingness. He can only feel her skin and words clinging to him. Begging for him to not think, but feel.

"How long will you deny your own pleasure before giving in?" She smirked. Her azure eyes stared at him as though he is a piece of meat. Atem's eyes danced with amusement, dismissing her words as though she is one of the foreign traders who offered empty promises. His eyes and ears remained alert, waiting for a chance to surprise her.

 _I can't afford to let my guard down._ There is no way that he, the pharaoh would easily be swayed by someone with their intimidation. It would take more than empty taunts to scare him.

She prowled at him.

His body suddenly became hot as she quickened her hands and hips without warning. Before long, his body respond to his and Anzu's heart. Anzu gingery kissed his sensitive spot which earns a loud moan from Atem.

Atem's breath hitched. His mind wandered away from his body as his body instinctively shivered under Anzu.

More. He needs more of her. No matter how much she performed her private dances to him, it was never enough. Her fierce spirit, voice, and gorgeous body are just too irresistible for Atem.

He wanted to hear her sweet, sweet voice calling his name. It was futile to get out of this game. Not that he ever will give up a challenge, especially to someone who is a worthy opponent. And especially if it's to someone who he holds very dear to his heart.

It felt so foreign of letting someone reign over him. His body is at the mercy of Anzu. For a short moment, a chill of uncertainty ruled over his mind. His body won't listen to his mind who refused to give in his desires, yet strangely he felt liberated.

Feeling powerlessness in both of his mind and body is not something that Atem is accustomed to. In court, he commanded the finest soldiers in his nation with his assertive and confident voice. No one dare to question his authority.

He would be damned if the court caught him moaning with Anzu towering over him.

Tonight, his wits are battling it out for dominance. He holds his power over many, yet he is stumped by a mere dancer. He tried to grasp his thoughts, seeking to put the pieces into a completed puzzle.

Despite his best intentions, his thoughts are disjointed into a mantra of ecstasy. Panting under Anzu, his pride prevented him to beg her, to lose themselves into the hot mess.

 _So she thinks she can make me beg with her moves? Well two can play that game._

He kissed her eagerly back with passion as his hands wandered in her back. He attempted to lift them from their bed so he can take over. It appears to be working as Anzu's eyes widen to his touches. Her cheeks are flushed red, matching Atem's face.

Anzu thought to herself. _Did I made a mistake on asking him for me to lead?_ She knew that she unleash the beast inside of him. She has no idea how much he is fighting back and underestimating his will. Both paused to catch their breath.

"You're mine, Anzu." Atem's seductive voice is blended with love and possession. His eyes prey on her, making her knees weak before him. The tables have turn towards his favor.

Anzu's breath stopped for a moment. Her eyes widen as she gathered her wits. Now's her chance. One phrase can make a difference. One word can carry power to turn in her favors. She knew better that his words rang deeper beyond the meaning. Behind the words, she understood his dreams and fears. Even with Atem's possessive voice, she sensed a hint of insecurity behind it. Never in his life he express his desires so strongly to tie into one person. She remembered how Atem told her in secret that he haven't bond anyone without them viewing him as a king. To his sorrow, he haven't found anyone that accept him beyond his status. Even a king, he yearned to love and be loved in return. Not as a ruler, but as a man.

Atem anxiously watched Anzu, anticipating for her words. She smiled warmly before confidently ease his worries with an assertive tone. Three words. That's all Atem needed to hear.

"I'm always yours." She squeezed her hands to his.

His eyes widen as she fiercely kiss him with enough force that Anzu lying over Atem once more in bed.

"Anzu?"

"Mmmh?" Atem traced her back gingerly with his fingers, evoking her to respond.

Atem looked down and took a deep breath.

"Come here." He embraced her into his arms, holding her protectively. He placed her head over his heart.

Anzu was surprised by his gesture. He looked at her with the most loving and caring eyes. She loved that she is the only person who can see this side of Atem.

No words are needed to exchanged between the lovers as they are in bliss. Atem has no regrets in making his decision. He knew that Anzu will always be the one who he can trust and felt connected to. Soon they fell fast asleep in each other's arms, enjoying the moment they shared together.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally I finish it! As usual, please leave a review and thank you for reading it.**


End file.
